


Dawn of the Second Night

by AuctionableOffense



Series: Something's Breaking My Heart, And It's Not the Horn Through It [2]
Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sleep Play, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fsub, Groping, Interspecies, Jealousy, Monstergirl?, Oral, Playing With Her Horn, Pounding Her Skitty, Sequel, Spreading Open Her Bellossom, Stockings, Virginity, Wholesome, appreciation, cum tasting, f4m - Freeform, handjob, plump ass, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctionableOffense/pseuds/AuctionableOffense
Summary: Your Gardevoir is maddeningly Attracted to you. You're the Applin of her eye. Last night, she poured her HeartGold and SoulSilver out to you. And tonight, she needs you to spread open her delicate Bellossom and give her sweet little Skitty a Pounding. And dear Arceus, do I never want to have to write another Pokemon euphemism.
Series: Something's Breaking My Heart, And It's Not the Horn Through It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109228
Kudos: 8





	Dawn of the Second Night

**Author's Note:**

> Since you're playing a Gardevoir, I thought you might want to incorporate Gardevoir's sound file from the games into the audio. It's your choice, but if you did want to, you can download the file here: https://play.pokemonshowdown.com/audio/cries/gardevoir.mp3

Dawn of the Second Night

[F4M][Pokemon][Gardevoir][Monstergirl]?[Sequel][Cute][Wholesome][Romantic][Appreciation][Virginity][First Time][Handjob][Oral][Cum Tasting][Fsub][Jealousy][Interspecies][Plump Ass][Groping][Stockings][Playing With Her Horn][Spreading Open Her Bellossom][Pounding Her Skitty]Brief[Consensual Sleep Play]

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master, what is this?

I was so excited for tonight. The night we were going to...you know. I spent an hour in the bath, making myself clean and sparkly for you. I brushed my hair until it was perfect, and that took me a while, because I'm used to you brushing my hair for me. I even went and woke Meganium up and asked her to use her Sweet Scent on me, so I would smell nice!

I was all ready for us to have the perfect night together, and so I came into your bedroom and ever-so-gently began psychically projecting myself into your dreams...only to find that I was already here?

(((She giggles.)))

You were dreaming about me.

I already have to compete with random Hatterene we see on the street. Now I have to compete with myself in your dreams? This is where I'm supposed to have you all to myself.

So don't do anything too lewd to dream me, okay?

You should do those kinds of things to the real me.

We have to pick back up where we left off last night. We might have made our relationship physical, but we still have to have our first time together.

But first, I'd like to say something.

May I slip under the covers with you again, Master? I'd like to be close to you when I say this. Thank you.

I was...a little bit worried about today. Okay, I was really worried. I was worried that things would be awkward between us. I was worried that you might regret what we did. I was worried that you might be disgusted with me, or with yourself. I was worried that maybe you thought everything that happened last night was a dream, and that's the only reason you went along with it. And then, when you woke up to find that it really happened, to find your loving Gardevoir curled up in your arms, you would freak out. There were a million reasons why I was worried, why what happened last night might've driven us apart instead of closer together.

But...but it didn't.

When you woke up and found me in your arms, you stroked my head until I woke up, and you greeted me with a kiss on the forehead.

It was so wonderful, I thought I might have been dreaming.

And after that, you went to the kitchen and made the most delicious toast curry with just the right hint of spiciness for breakfast, and I could hear you humming while you made it, like you were having the best morning. That made me so happy. It let me know that everything was going to turn out okay.

I want to thank you. For saving me all that time ago. For accepting me now. For being the best trainer I could possibly ask for.

I want to give you everything I can. My loyalty as your Pokemon. My love as your partner. My body as your woman.

I've already given you the first two. And I'm going to keep giving them to you, as long as we live. But tonight's the night I start giving you the third one. My body. Would you like that, Master? Would you like my body?

Here, I'm going to take your hand and bring it back behind me. And now, I'm just going to slip your hand through one of the partings in my gown. You've never seen under there before, right? Never peaked beneath my skirt when I was floating around? I would've let you look if you asked.

Now can you feel that? What your hand is cupping? That's my adorable little derrière.

Okay, maybe not so little. It's a tad...plump, for a graceful, dignified lady such as myself. Doesn't really go with my aesthetic.

(((She giggles.)))

Yeah, all those Pokeblocks you make me are delicious, but they go straight to my ass. But, you can't really tell through my gown anyway, so it's fine.

Oh! You're squeezing my ass. That's okay, feel it all you want. Feel how my butt just squishes down when you put pressure on it. Feel how soft it is, how it bulges out from between your fingers as they sink into it. I think, maybe you like my ass a little plump.

Do you think a Hatterene has a voluptuous figure like this underneath all that hair? Of course not. She's got a little stick body, thinner than your arm. Nope, underneath my gown is the only place you'll find a plump booty like this.

(((If you want, perhaps intersperse very light moans with the dialogue for a little while to indicate that you're still being groped.)))

What? Why do I keep comparing myself to Hatterene? Um...well, I'm not sure, Master. I just...

(((She sighs.)))

I just can't stop thinking about yesterday, about how you got aroused just by looking at a Hatterene, but...but I had to climb all over you just to get you hard for me.

I...Oh, Master, it's embarrassing to say...I guess I feel like I need to convince you that I'm more attractive than a Hatterene.

I...Yes, I know it's not a competition, Master. I know that you have me, and not a Hatterene, but...

What, Master? Who was in your bed last night? W-well, me, of course... No, I didn't see any Hatterene there...

Who was in your dream tonight? That was... me again... No, you weren't dreaming about Hatterene.

And whose butt are you squeezing right now?

(((She giggles.)))

My butt. And you're really going at it. No, you don't have to stop, I like the feeling too.

Ah! That squeeze was a little hard, Master!

Okay, okay, I get the point, Master. I don't have to compete with Hatterene. I've already won your love.

And tonight, you finally get to share it with me, and I get to share mine with you.

Tonight, I finally get to have you inside me.

But, not quite yet. There's something I need to do first.

I was thinking... It feels wrong for you to be asleep for our first time, doesn't it? I know I have your consent, but our first time should be something special that we share together. You should be able to participate just as much as me. But if you're awake, I can't talk to you. And I don't want that. I want to be able to really share the moment with you.

And, in broader terms, I don't want to go the rest of our lives only being able to talk to you when you're asleep. Nope. That's far too much of the day in which I can't tell my Master how much I love him.

I decided that I need to find a way to talk to you while you're awake.

So, Master, I came up with a plan.

I think the reason why I can communicate with you in your dreams is because the subconscious mind is easier to precisely influence than the conscious mind. My psychic powers are really strong, but I guess they're not strong enough to enter your conscious mind, only your dreams. It probably takes a really powerful psychic force to project itself on the waking mind with enough precision to communicate cohesively.

Well, I decided to look through your Pokedex to see if there were any Pokemon who could do that, and there are! I found a Pokemon called Latias that can communicate telepathically with people. And it's a really strong Psychic Pokemon. So I thought that maybe it would be possible for me to do it too, if my psychic abilities were stronger. So I thought really hard about ways to increase my psychic abilities, even if it was just for a little while.

Meganium and I went out to the forest today, and we looked really hard for a couple of things. Meganium helped me forage, because she's really good with plants. So the first thing we got was a whole lot of mushrooms. I don't know why, but humans will pay a lot of money for certain kinds of mushrooms. Meganium helped me pick out all the valuable ones, and I took them to a Pokemart to buy a TM.

You should have seen the clerks at the store. A Gardevoir walks into the store all alone, dumps a bunch of mushrooms on the counter, and points at one of the TMs in the display. Their jaws were dropping.

This is TM91: Psychic Terrain. It says on the label, "Psychic Terrain creates a Psychic field that powers up Psychic moves used inside it."

Oh, and Meganium and I also got these! These are Psychic Seeds. You can find them growing in the wild, lots of Psychic Pokemon like to eat them. They'll boost my Psychic power even more.

So I was thinking, if I turn the bedroom into Psychic Terrain, and I eat the Psychic Seeds, then my Psychic abilities should become really really strong, right? Like, stronger than Latias, maybe. And maybe, they'll be strong enough that I can communicate with you, even when you're awake.

The effects won't last forever, but I think it should work for now. And if it does, then we can work on figuring out the next step together.

So, do you want to try it, Master? Do you want to see if you'll be able to communicate with me?

Okay.

(((She takes a deep breath.)))

I'm so excited. And nervous. I really hope this works. Okay, I'm going to get everything ready, and then I'll wake you up. I'll talk to you in a minute, Master. I hope.

(((A moment passes, and she wakes her trainer up.)))

(((In a very nervous voice))):

Master? Master, can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me.

(((In disbelief))):

You can? You really, really can hear me?

(((She begins to gently sob.)))

I'm so...I'm so happy. Master, this is one of the greatest moments of my life. I can talk. I can talk to my Master. I can talk to my love.

Oh!

You've swept me up in your arms. Just like you used to when I would cry so long ago. When I was a Ralts, or a Kirlia. Don't worry, Master. These are tears of joy.

But...

Master, you're...you're holding me...

You're holding me like you used to when I was a little Ralts...

Just like I was a princess...

Could you...kiss me, Master? Please?

(((They share a brief but passionate kiss.)))

I can talk now. I can tell you how much I love you while you hold me in your arms, and kiss me gently. I've only ever been able to do this in MY dreams.

I love you so much, Master. So much. When I first met you, you saved my life. And ever since then, you've given me a life better than I could have ever hoped for. You've taken care of me, and shown me such kindness. There are so many Pokemon you could've caught, I'm...I'm really nothing special. And yet, you've made me feel like I was the luckiest Gardevoir in the world. I love you so much. You're the only man for me. My love. The Applin of my eye.

A long time ago, you caught me. I've been your Pokemon ever since. And somewhere along the way, you caught my heart. And I'd like to be your woman. Please, please, Master. Let me be your woman.

Slide your fingers in between the partings of my gown again, Master. But, the front this time. Can you feel that? That's my delicate Bellossom. My sweet little Skitty. Can you feel how wet it is? It's ready for you. It's been so ready for you for so long now.

Meganium's Sweet Scent is wearing off. It has the property of calming emotions, so I thought it would be a good way to keep me from being too excited. I felt like I wasn't going to be able to hold myself back. And now...it's beginning to wear off.

Here. As much as I want to stay in your arms, let me down so you can get a good look at me. At your Gardevoir. At your woman. The woman who you're about to take, the woman who is so eager for you to take her.

Am I sexy, Master?

Do you like my stockings? I wanted our first time to be extra special, so I tried to find lingerie so I could look extra sexy. But...it turns out that they don't exactly make lingerie for Gardevoir. I couldn't find a top that accommodated my horn. I at least found some stockings to wear for you, but they don't make stockings without feet, so these just kind of dangle off the ends of my legs. Still, I hope you like them.

(((She giggles.)))

Master, how long are you going to stare at me? Wouldn't you rather take me?

I'd rather you take me, too.

Alright, tell me what you want me to do first.

No, I'm serious. I want you to order me to please you.

Come on, you're always ordering me around! You're all like:

(((In a fake voice, trying to imitate her trainer))):

Gardevoir, use Psychic!

(((She giggles.)))

It's okay. I like it when you order me around. And you can order me to do anything you want.

You could say, "Gardevoir, use Sweet Kiss!" and our lips could meet passionately as I get to kiss the man I love.

You could say, "Gardevoir, use Charm!" and I could give you a sexy little striptease as I slip off these stockings in the most alluring way.

You could push my head down to your beautiful cock, just like last night, and you could you say, "Gardevoir, use Draining Kiss!" and I would wrap my lips around your cock and drain it, like a good, obedient Gardevoir. And while I was doing that, you could have me look up at you and say, "Gardevoir, use Baby-Doll Eyes!" and I would give you the sweetest, most loving gaze as you looked down at me sucking your cock.

And then, when I've satisfied your cock and we're ready for round two, you could say, "Gardevoir, use Play Rough!" and you could bend me over your knees and spank this plump ass you seem to like so much. Make it as red as the horn through my chest. And then you could lift me off of your knees and throw me on the bed, and climb on top of me and pin me there. And I would be trembling under you. Trembling not with fear, never with fear of you, but with overwhelming excitement. And you would throw my gown aside and thrust your cock into my soaked, virgin little Skitty, and it would be so, so Super Effective.

What do you mean I can only learn like half of those moves? They're all Fairy-type, I should be able to learn them. And even if I can't, that doesn't mean that you can't still order me to do all those things, and I would try my best.

(((In a sultry voice))):

And if I don't do a good job, then you have a reason to punish me, Master.

(((She giggles.)))

Oh, I'm too excited to act seductive! I want to do all of those things! Please, Master, can we? Whatever you want to do, all you have to do is give me the order.

Sweet Kiss? Yes, Master! Right away!

(((They kiss for a while.)))

Mmm... Master, pressed up against you like this... I can feel you getting hard. I'm so happy that you're getting hard for me.

Helping Hand? As you wish, Master. I'll just take your cock out and begin stroking it up and down...

(((She begins giving her trainer a handjob. Feel free to improv or extend the scene however you'd like.)))

It's kind of hard to get a good grip on your cock with only three fingers per hand, but I'll do my best.

There we go... A nice up-and-down motion... Does that feel good, Master? Do my fingers feel soft?

Draining Kiss? Then I guess it's time for my mouth to take over.

(((She begins giving her trainer a blowjob. Feel free to improv or extend the scene however you'd like.)))

I still...love the taste of your cock.

Of my Master's cock.

Master, I can feel your cock twitching against my tongue...

You're starting to buck your hips...

Yes, Master...thrust it into my mouth...

Here's...here's the Baby-Doll Eyes I promised you, Master...

Do you like the way I look, my mouth full of your cock, my eyes looking up at you? Do you see how they glitter with my love for you? Do I look like a good, loyal, Gardevoir when I look at you like this?

Oh, that made your cock twitch even more...

The movements of your cock...

The taste...

The feeling of your cock in my mouth...

It's making my little Skitty even wetter...

Master, I...I need some attention down there too. I can't take it for much longer.

Do you think...you might be ready...to finally do it?

To finally have our first time?

To finally fuck me?

(((She giggles.)))

You seem almost more enthusiastic than I am.

Oh!

Like how you just threw me on the bed.

Yes, Master, pin me down just like this. Hold my arms down with yours. I want to feel the pressure of you on top of me when you enter. I want to be able to look into your eyes as you thrust into me.

Don't worry about hurting me. My Skitty is so wet, and so ready... I'm sure I'll open right up for you.

Oh...I can feel your cock...rubbing against my Skitty...don't tease me, Master, I've waited so long! I've been such a good Gardevoir! Please, thrust your cock into me!

(((She gasps as her trainer begins fucking her. Intersperse moans/other sex noises from here on out. Feel free to improv or extend the scene however you'd like.)))

Oh! My Skitty! You're inside my Skitty!

Finally, Master, we're...we're doing it...

My Skitty feels so full... Go slow at first, okay?

I...I just realized that I can't hug you while you're pinning my arms down... Master, do you mind?

Thank you...I want to hug you for a little bit... No, no, I'm fine... Keep thrusting into me... You can do it a little faster...

Okay, I'm getting used to it... You can speed up a little more...

(((Her moans gradually get louder.)))

This...this feels so good... Whatever move this is, Master, it's Super Effective on my Skitty!

Yes, Master, please! Fuck your loyal, loving Gardevoir harder!

(((The enjoy sex for a while.)))

Um, Master...this might sound weird, but could you...

(((She gasps in pleasure.)))

Master, please... My horn... Play with the horn in my chest while you fuck me, please... Just stroke it a little bit, maybe...maybe flick it a little too... not hard, just a little... OH!

Oh, yes, Master! Right there! That feels so good!

Master, I think I'm going to cum soon! Please, keep pounding my Skitty, keep playing with my horn, and I'll cum soon!

(((She begins building towards an orgasm.)))

Master! Master, I feel... I feel like... I think I'm going to use Water Gun! No... No, I think it's going to be more like Hydro Pump!

(((She orgasms.)))

(((She's panting as she comes down from the orgasm.)))

I'm...I'm not even a Water type. That's just how wet you made me.

And...it's not just mine. Your cum is dripping out of my Skitty, too.

I...I wonder what it...

(((She tastes her trainer's cum.)))

Your cum is delicious, Master. And mixed with my juices, it's even tastier than last night.

Don't worry, the Pokeblocks you make still taste better. I don't think anything in the world can top those.

Master, thank you for giving me this. For letting my first time be with you. For loving me, tonight and every day, far more than I deserve. I can't imagine a better first time... a better Master... a better partner... a better life... I already have the best.

I don't think the Psychic Terrain will last for much longer. The label on the TM said that it only lasts for five turns. And when it wears off, and the Psychic Seeds too, I won't be able to talk to you while you're awake anymore.

But don't worry. I'm going to train really hard every day, until my Psychic powers are strong enough that I don't need them anymore. Until I'm strong enough that I can talk to you without them. And I know that you'll be right there with me. After all, you are my trainer.

But for tonight...it's okay. I'm exhausted, and I can feel that you are too, so let's go to sleep in each other's arms. And when you start dreaming...I'll see you there.


End file.
